FOR YOU
by Ria Salvani
Summary: terkadang caramu mencintai orang membuat orang itu semakin benci,benci dan benci pada mu.. dan dia akan memendam rasa sakit karna mu... "DONT LIKE,DONT READ"
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna….ohayou zaimatsu

Dengan sedikit diperbaiki

Ria juga gak yakin kalau ini genre romance sebenarnya ini tentang balas dendam yang menurut ria aneh ^_^..

Sekian bacod nya dan arigatou

….….….GOMENASAI & HAPPY READING…...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FOR YOU…**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

"_ria Cuma pinjam tokohnya aja…udah minta ijin sama om masashi kok"_

"_om masashi: 'saya gak pernah tuh ngijinin' sambil unjuk rasa dalam bahasa jepang tentunya"_

_**Genre: hurt,tragedi,romance**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Pairing: sasusaku,narusaku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

CHAPTER 1 _HELP ME….._

(SAKURA P.O.V)

"hey sakura,tadi sasuke manggil…tu" kata seorang wanita berkaca mata kepada ku

"hah?! Untuk apa si patung itu memangil ku?"tanyaku kembali pada _KARIN_

"errhhh….t..ta..tadi dia b..bilang a..ad urusan p..pent..iiinnggg…."jawab Karin dengan suara yang ketakutan

"ehhh…sudaa..h d..dulu ya…hati-hati sakura.."sambungnya dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri

"ada apa dengan nya?kenapa dia ketakutan? Dan kenapa dia blng _'hati-hati'?"_gumamku sambil mengacak gacak rambutku

"sudahlah sakura …itu bukan urusan mu sakura…"kataku sambil mengeleng-geleng

"dan..temui patung menyebalkan itu…ada masalah apa lagi sih dia?"sambung ku dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah

.

.

.

.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

"hey chikenbutt…ada apa kau mencariku?"kata sakura sambil berjalan menuju orang yang dipangil _chikenbutt _itu

"hey pinky …namaku bukan chikenbutt ya..!namaku_UCHIHA SASUKE_ kau dengar itu.."kata sasuke dengan posisi favorit yaitu tangan dimasukin ke kocek..

"iya…iya..ah..soooo…ada ap kau memangilku,hah?dan ada apa dengan Karin?apa yang kau lakukan padanya ,ekspresinya seperti orang ketakutan..?"Tanya sakura pada sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi

Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum…ehhh…salah tepatnya menyeringai….

"hm…aku tau kenapa dia ketakutan "kata seorang pemuda dari belakang sasuke

"hh..saii..? dan ehh….ka..kalian..?"kata sakura seraya berjalan mundur

"loh sakura kok mundur..?tanya pemuda yang dipangil sakura dengan nama_SAI_

"kemarilah jangan takut…"kata sai dan ditutup dengan senyuman palsu

'hah !jangan takut katamu!yah jelas aku takut katamu?halo….di sekolah ini hanya ada sasuke,sai,kiba,naruto,suigetsudan aku… and parahnya yang kalian terkenal dengan kegantengan & kejahatan dan parahnya lagi mereka pernah merkosa cewek….hadoh…..jantungku berdebar…'batin sakura yang berkata

Tak lama kemudian setelah cukup jauh dari mereka sakura pun berlari...

**KREKK….**

Suara peregangan jari naruto..

"sudah lama gak main kejar -kejaran ..jadi kapan ni sai?udah gak sabar nih….!"kata naruto sambil merengangkan otot tubuhnya

"sabarlah naruto…tunggu dia berhenti berlari…"kata sai dengan seringai di bibirnya

"oh ya…aku tak ikut ya..kalian saja yang kejar aku ingin nyantai sebelum nanti.."kata sasuke sambil berjalan membelakangi teman temanya itu…dan tersembunyi di bibir sasuke seringai yang sangat sangat licik

"oh…iya sasu..kau haru bersantai dulu…sebelum kegiatan itu…."kata sai dengan nada yang di permanis

"hm…kau curang teme…masa kau yang dapat dia…"kata naruto dengan bibir yang mengerut

"eh naruto emangnya lo mau nikah ama dia..enggak kan?"katakiba seraya memukul kepala naruto dari belakang

"hm..ia tu naruto nanti hinata mauk lo apain?"sambung suigetsu yang semakin memojokan naruto

"iya..iya…aahh…kalian ini…bikin pusing ja…oh ya sai sekarang boleh?"kata naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal sama sekali

"blom…dan…NOWWWWWWWWWW!"kiba,naruto,sai dan suigetsu pun berlari

.

.

.

.

"huh..huh…huh….kurasa…huh..mereka..huh…tidak..huh mengejar..hhh"ucap sakura dengan napas yang terburu-buru

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja lah.."gumam sakura dan berjalan kearah pagar sekolah

Dan betapa terkejutnya sakura saat melihat suigetsu sudah berdiri di belakang pintu pagar

Sakura pun berjalan mundur…dan sampai ia menabrak sesuatu

"awwwhhhh…."kata sakura dan membalikan badannya

Dan…taraaaaaaaaaa…sai dan naruto sudah ada di depannya sekarang

"tanpa basa-basi lagi…kiba mana plesternya….?suigetsu,naruto tahan dia.."kata sai dengan wajah yang menakutkan

Sementara sakura yang merontah-rontah dan berusaha meminta pertolongan orang lain tapi sayangnya sekolah ini terletak di pegunungan dan tidak ada satu rumah pun disana

AND…..

Yap sekarang sakura tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas..kalian tau kan kenapa?

"kiba buka pagarnya..lalu siapkan mobilnya.."kata sai sambil memaikan hp black touch miliknya

(black touch itu bukan merek hp melainkan hp hitam dengan layar setuh)

"iya…iya….bossssssss….."kata kiba dengan penekanan disetiap kata-kata nya

"hm…yap sasuke sudah siap…katanya langsung saja bawa kemari" kata sai sambil menyentuh hp kesayangan nya itu

Maklum orang kaya ..hpnya buanyak..

" naruto bisa kau iring sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk mobil…?"kata sai sambil menyimpan hp kesayanganya itu kedalam kocek celananya

"kau ini sai…meremeh kan ku saja kerjanya yah tentu aja ak buisa…"sahut naruto dengan wajah cemberut

"secara ngak langsung seperti itu,tapi bukan maksud ku untuk_"

"sudah lah sai..udah jelas jelas tadi di sebutin…"kata kata naruto memotong kata-kata sai

But…sai hanya tersenyum

Naruto pun membawa sakura ke dalam mobil black white milik sai tentunya

Dan langkah naruto di ikuti oleh suigetsu dan sai

"getsu..kau duduk didepan biar aku di belakang.."kata sai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada teman di sebelahnya itu

"ya aku mengerti.."kata suigetsu yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil

Sai pun juga masuk mobil tapi di bagian belakang

"hai..sakura apa kabarmu?naruto sama kiba ngak ngapa ngapain kan? Kalau mereka ngapa-ngapain bilang pada ku ya…"kata sai sambil memberi senyuman manis nan palsu pada sakura yang menagis dari tadi

.

.

.

.

.

…..TO BE CONTINUE…

**Gimana minna?**

**Bagus atau jelek...?**

**yah kali ni panjang yah ceritanya. . .**

**apa ya yang akan terjadi dengan sakura?ria pun binggung…O_o**

**hm….. gak mau banyak bacod**

**silahkan kritik,saran, di masukin dalam reweiwnya …^_^ **

**bwt pertanyaan nya di PM aja ya klu di reweiw takut gak sempet jawab**

**bwt yg mau nge-flame silahkan kalw prlu yang pedes pedes kayak kue "KRIPIK SETAN LEVEL TERTINGGI"**

**oh ya bwt yg lgi puasa kayak ria tenang aja fic ni bukan rated M kok….**

** (^_^) cUt3_m0nK3y**

**Di tunggu lho reweiw ya...**

**Pay..pay…Readers**


	2. Chapter 2

Halow…..minnnaaa….

Ria comeback lgi dengan chap 2

Oh ya..bwt yg reweiw makasih...ya…..^_^

Bwt yg nge-Flame makasih atas flame nya….

Balasan yang nge-flame:

Guest: hm…..menurut mu fic ni ngaco kan…?dan pantas di buang di tempat sampah!but…mungkin kalaw lu buat fic emang bisa?kalaw bisa kasitau apa namanya ya….and…flame nya kurang pedes bwt ria..yg pedes lagi bisa ngk?

Oh ya…happy reading readers..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FOR YOU~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dislamer : Masashi Khisimoto**_

_**Genre: romance,tragedi**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Pairing : sasusaku**_

**.**

_CHAP 2 : PLEASE LET'S ME GO_

**.**

"hm…kiba nanti kita singah ke apotek ya…punya ku habis soalnya"kata naruto sambil tersenyum ciri khas nya

"cpet banget lu abis nya …di pakai terus ya? sama hinata?"seru kiba sambil konsentrasi menyetir

"iya…pnya gw aja masih utuh blum di sentuh…"kata suigetsu sambil menoleh kebelakang menatap naruto yang sedang mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"hm…kalau gitu pakai aja punya suigetsu..soalnya kasian sakura..lagi pula ukuranya sama kan?"kata sai sambil tersenyum manis nan palsu

"m…memang boleehhh sui..gettt..sssuuuu?"Tanya naruto sambil memain mainkan jarinya sama sperti hinata

"hm..iya iya..aku kan anak baik…"kata suigetsu dengan tersenyum gembira

"huh..anak baik? Kalau lu anak baik ngak mungkin lu nyakitin beribu-ribu cewek di sono.. ya kan sai?"kata kiba dengan nada yang mengejek…

"iya..sudah lah ada sakura di sini kau ingat…aku tak ingin kalian membicarakan urusan pria mengerti?"kata sai sambil mengelus pucuk rambut sakura yang sedari tadi binggung

(SAKURA P.O.V)

Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan..apotek?dipakai terus?sama hinata?ukuran sama?urusan pria?..

Oh kami-sama tolong s'lamat kan aku dari lelaki-lelaki neraka ini.. sebenarnya apa salah ku pada mereka?

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di apartemen yang begitu mewah tapi begitu menakutkan

"ayo sakura…kita keluar.."ajak sai kepada ku

Yah tentu saja aku tak mau keluar,tapi sai malah menarik tanganku yang terikat ini dan dia berhasil membawaku keluar dari mobil itu

Suigetsu dan naruto telah masuk kedalam apartemen yang mewah nan seram

Sementara aku perlahan berjalan ke arah apartemen itu…dipegang sai tentunya kalau tidak dipegang udah dari tadi aku berlari…

Oh kami-sama tolong lindungi aku dari apa pun yang merugikan ku..

Please let's me go…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku dan sai sampai di dalam apartemen itu dan….

Apa yang kulihat banyak sekali wanita-wanita jalang berkeliaran ..,ada yang mengerumuni suigetsu da naruto,ad yg membereskan rumah dll.

Dari segi pakaian saja aku sudah tau mereka wanita wanita jalang…yah klian smua tau dong bagaimana

Aku, sai dan mereka pun menaiki tangga yang mewah dan indah itu..menuju lantai 3 tepatnya..

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di lantai tiga

"hey naruto lu jadi pinjam gak?"kata suigetsu pada naruto

"jadi lah…mana?"kata naruto sambil celingak-celinguk

"tunggu sebentar…"gumam suigetsu sambil berlari menuju kamar yang berpintu warna biru muda

Suigetsu pun keluar dari kamarnya membawa satu kotak penuh bernamakan'_**face masker:azul'**_

Hah?!ternyata itu..huhhhh…syukurlah..kukira tadi apa..

"ayo sakura ikut aku.."kata sai sambil menarik tangan ku dengan lembut

Aku pun terpaksa menuruti perkataan mayat hidup ini…

.

.

.

.

Kami pun sampai di depan pintu yang berwarna drak blue

Dan di situ pun perasaan tak enak muncul..

"kemari sakura..kulepaskan ikatan mu.."kata sai sambil membuka tali yg mengikat tangan ku

**SREK**

"awwwwww….sakit"kata ku sambil memegangi mulut ku yang telah terlepas dari plrester

"oohhh…sorry ya kalau sakit.."kata sai sambil mengambil tali tadi

"dan…sekarang kau masuk kedalam situ "kata sai sambil membuka pintu yg berada didepan ku tadi

Dan apa yang kulihat gelap…aku tak dapat melihat apapun..

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku kedalam dan mengunci pintu tadi

Dan 1..2..3 bibsalabim lampunya hidup dan didepan ku berdiri seorang pria yang benar benar ku kenal

"SASUKE.."kataku sambil terbelangga…

….…..…..To Be Continue….…

Gimana minna jelek or bagus?

Gmna ya kisah sakura ? author nya aja kagak tau

And silahkan reweiw and flame

Bwt pertanyaan silahkan PM aja ya..

Maaf ya ria gk bisa update kilat karna ria harus belajar bwt sekolah..kan bru smp maklum

Jangan lupa kritik,saran dimasukin dalam reweiw ya…

Dan jangan lupa reweiw or flame

Pay..pay..MINNA…

(^_^) cut3_m0nk3y

…...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou godzaimatsu minna~**

**Ria comeback lagi bwt cerita yg terbengkalai berbulan2**

**Btw langsung aja**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto Rated:T Pairing: sasusaku

#For _ you#

Chapter 3: apa salah ku?

.

.

.

Sekarang sakura berada di sebuah kamar yang entah berantah dan yang lebih parahlagi dia bersama pria yang paling ia benci di bumi ini yaitu #jeng..jeng..jenggg..UCHIHA SASUKE…#HORE…

"CIH..lepaskan aku pantat ayam,lalu kau mau apa hh?jangan macam2"kata sakura sambil merontah dalam genggaman sasu-chan

Lalu sasu-chan(sasuke:berhenti memangilku s'perti itu,menjijikan. Ria:oke mas broo..woles..)9back to story9

Sasuke pun mendorong sakura kearah dinding dengan lembut#eaa..

"hn?..aku hanya ingin melakukan satu hal.."kata sasuke sambil senyum2 gaje kayak orang gila(sasuke:woi author lu mau mati?)salah pemirsa lebih tepatnya menyeringaiyang membuat sakura mati berdiri.

"kenapa kau begitu membenciku haruno?"kata sasuke pada sakura yang lagi mikir keras buat jawabanya

"karna kau…'sakura mengantungkan kata2 nya(perasaan kata2 itu gk bisa diikat lah,apalagi di gantung,mestipun ndak nyambung woles aj)

"karna aku apa?ganteng?"kata sasuke yang menatap sakura binggung

"KARNA KAU TELAH MENGAHANCURKAN MASA DEPANKU..KAU PUAS ITU UCHIHA?"kata sakura dengan kombinasi marah ama teriak(kayak es krim somotiez aja,ada kombinasinya)

_Flashback on_

"_sas,sudahlah ,kan sudah ku bilang ngak mau,ya ngak mau"kata sakura pada sasuke yang masih pacar nya itu_

"_hh..come on kan aku sudah buatkan teh ini khusus ini for you"kata sasuke sambil mejulurkan teh yang ditangan itu_

"_hh..tapi benarkan ngak dikasi apa-apa?"kata sakura sambil memastikan_

"_nothink and minuman"kata sasuke sambil menyodorkan teh itu untuk kesekian kali_

"_hh..ya sudah,sini…"kata sakura sambil meminta teh yang ada ditangan sasuke and…_

_GLEK..GLEK..GLEK…(nyaring banget minumnya)_

_Sakura meminum teh itu sampai abis _

"_koq kepala ku jadi pusing?"kata sambil memengang kepala yang pusing itu_

"_kau..tidak apa-apa?"kata sasuke sambil memegangang tubuh sakura_

_And sakura jatuh ke pelukan sasuke_

_Dan sasuke mengedong sakura kekamarnya dan sasuke menelpon dokter _

_Tak lama kemudian dokter pun dating dan memeriksa sakura_

"_tsunade-san bagimana keadaan sakura?"kata sasuke cemas_

"_tenanglah,dia hanya masuk angin karna main hujan"kata tsunade menenangkan sasuke _

"_yah..benar tadi pulang sekolah aku dan sakura main hujan"kata sasuke sambil mengingat kejadian tadi saat sepulang sekolah mereka bermain hujan _

"_kalau begitu,saya mau pulang,di rumah sakit banyak pasien"kat tsunade pamit_

"_oh..baiklah mari ku antar"kata sasuke_

_KE ESOKAN HARINYA_

"_huam..aku dimana?"kata wanita bermahkotakan soft pink_

"_kau ada di kamarku cherry,nyenyak tidurnya?"kata sasuke yang habis mandi_

"_aaa….. kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kenapa aku ada disini?dan..aaaa…."kata sakura panic_

"_tenanglah sakura ,aku ngak ngapa-ngapain koq"kata sasuke menyakinkan sakura _

"_hiks..bohong..hiks... pasti hiks..kau..hiks..kau…"kata sakura sambil tersedu-sedu_

"_berentilah menangis sakura,sumpah aku ngak ngapa-ngapain,tadi kata dokter kau itu masuk angin karna kita main hujan"kata menyakinkan_

"_hiks…bohong..pasti kau bohong..hiks..aku benci pada mu sas..hiks..uke"kata sakura_

"_OMG..sakura..aku ngak ngapa-ngapain"kata sasuke mulai serius_

'_aku tak percaya,awas..aku mau pergi"kata sakura sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur_

_Flashback off _

"hm..jadi gara-gara itu"kata sasuke sambil tersenyum lega

"cih..kau itu..err..kau.. pernah berubah kau s'lalu membuat hacur"kata sakura geram

"percayalah aku ngak .."**PLAK..**tamparan sakura pun melayang pada wajah _**prince of ice **_kita yaitu _**UCHIHA SASUKE**_

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**OMG**_**!FIC INI ABAL AND GAJE**

**SORRY KLU GAX MEMUASKAN,MUNGKIN MELENCENG DARI TYPO Y..**

**Ya sudahlah**

**Kita WOLES AJA mba jeng,mas broo..**

**Jangan review nya ya ..**


End file.
